Love Not Reborn
by BlackRuby
Summary: Serena did something that freed her but ended up hurting herself anyways. Then came her Knight in Shining Armor, but it's not who you would expect...R&R please!


A/N: Something I just felt like doing on the spur of the moment! Never thought I would have one of these stories…hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: Sadly no, I don not own SM. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Love Not Reborn

Chapter One (the only chapter, possibly)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When life decides to be so cruel, must it go all out? It's made me so miserable, so heartbroken, and most of all, confused. Two hours ago I rushed home to my lavish apartment here in Maryland. Since then I have done nothing but cry because something of my own doing. First, I suppose you all need some information of what we've all done with ourselves since the defeat of Galaxia. 

Well, after high school came college, there's _always_ more school, something that has been pressed in my face over and over again. Rei started studying law while keeping the shrine going with her grandpa. Ami stayed her instead of rushing of to Germany to become a doctor. Lita became an apprentice to a master chef in an expensive restaurant while studying in college for the same thing. Mina, surprisingly, did not go off to become a singer or model, but, surprise again, opened an Auto-Repair shop with Amara. The business was immediately named ' Light Sky's Repair' and was prosperous since it started. Michelle moved full force into a mixed career as musician and artist, becoming quite famous around the world for her talent. Hotaru, who's only sixteen at the moment, is in her second year of high school, living with Setsuna, who designed clothes when she was not busy with the Gates of Time. Artemis and Luna started human lives after we all had graduated. Luna, shockingly, became a famous model in her actual young age. Artemis kept to something more simple and worked at the same place I did: NASA, in America of course. You must be wondering how someone like me, known for her poor grades and bad habits, came to working for NASA. Well, I studied Astronomy, and somehow or other graduated top in my class. Now I'm a doctor of the stars at the age of twenty five, known for my skill in said subject. Now with all that long information, I bring you back to where I was crying…

My mind was fighting itself at this moment. How could I have done this? What was I thinking? The other side of my mind answered always with that this lifestyle was killing me. I'm sure I've drove you all insane enough by delaying actually telling you what had happened. Well here it is:

I'd broken up with Darien.

Fresh tears rushed down my cheeks at the thought. I had had to do it! Our love in this life had never been real, and so I told him this. Darien had been so furious at me! I told Darien that the love of Serenity and Endymion had died when they killed themselves for each other. Then we argued about destiny and over small lady, leading to Crystal Tokyo, and our duties. But when all the yelling had gotten to me I uttered one phrase that made him quiet, and I don't understand how. What was the phrase I'd spoken that made his mouth shut tight?

__

Love can not be reborn…

And now his picture lay in the waist basket and our lives together was over. My heart went reeling as it all replayed in my jumbled mind. Darien's expression was so haunting! I didn't stop crying, not that I would have noticed or not by now because my cheeks were numb. As far as destiny was concerned, I had cut myself from it, my puppet strings ripped away like they were never there. And all I could do was cry myself to sleep at my own doings, my own decision…

Life was cruel, it seem to hate me more than others. My misery was all it sought out, and oooo how it had achieved! My heart was broken in little pieces, my head aching like it was going to be little pieces, and confusion dwelled in my entire body like it was my blood. 

Suddenly I had a queer idea at what it would be like to see my blood. How was I going to do that? I could barely see through my silent tears, but I made it too my kitchen, figuring that the knocking at my apartment door would go away. It did, luckily.

The knife was so small and perfect with its sharp, elegant blade. My life had gone to hell in just three hours and I had no desire to see it through. So here I was, on my kitchen floor, in my large empty apartment, ready to stab my wrist, just to see crimson red liquid come rushing from my arm. If only for a minute. The blade drew closer to my pale skin, tears flowing like a cracked dam down my pink cheeks. It was so near, I could feel the cold steel. But it was gone all to soon when a strong hand to my knife away…

" Serena?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?!" I could feel the anger in his voice and yes, I know who it is. How could anyone not know that deep voice? So I looked up and was met with such dark blue eyes, like midnight swallowing me whole.

" Art-Artemis?" His hair fell into his eyes, light shining off the soft white of the strands.

" Yes Serena, it's me. You've been crying. Come on, up off the floor." Artemis pulled me up and I hugged him close. He was always there.

" Tell me, why were you going to commit suicide?" A sigh was pulled from me as I walked to the couch, my pant suit rumpled, and my hair an absolute mess.

" Artemis, I've ruined the future. I broke the engagement with Darien off tonight… I'll never be Queen, Rini is just a memory now." I looked back into his eyes, he seemed so shocked…but something else was there, what was that?

" You were going to kill yourself over that? Another human life is no reason Serena, to lose your own!" Oh, I know what it is, funny, it's anger. I should have known. I'm going to lose everything now. 

" I just killed my daughter, I've destroyed my future, I broke my own heart, _and_ Darien's! Even though I'm pretty sure he still has his mouth hanging open at what I said…" 

" Serena-"

" Everyone's going to be so mad…" 

" Sere-"

" Setsuna is gonna complain about the timeline collapsing…."

" Serena!" I lifted my head in slight confusion as to why I was cut short in my rambling off what was going to happen to me.

" What Artemis?" He just sighed and picked me up. What was he doing?

" What are you doing?" Artemis gave me his winning smile and I looked to my bedroom door.

" You, dear princess, need rest. I've seen you looking into that big telescope like you were going to be sucked in. Seeing as you just tried to kill yourself over something as stupid as breaking up with Darien, it's a good time to take a week off from work." I gasped, this is not what I expected. You'd think that someone as smart as Artemis would take me to a hospital or something but no, he set me on my bed.

" Artemis, I can't take a day off work let alone a week! I have a project do on that meteor…and why are you being so calm when I just was committing suicide?" He chuckled while pulling off my shoes, oblivious to the fact that I was still in my work clothes. I don't really care at the moment anyways, when a man as handsome as Artemis is taking care of you, you shouldn't argue.

" Because, Sere, I know you well." He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and walked out, leaving me to change.

A small soft smile tugged at my lips while I stood up. What had been going through my head? Rini will always be my daughter, won't she? Of course! Now I understand why Artemis didn't take me to the hospital. I shivered, he knows me so well. 

My pale hands roamed over some shirts in my dresser until I pulled out a baggy light blue night shirt and some matching boxers. After shrugging out of my suit, which needed to be pressed badly by now, I put on my night clothes. From there I walked into my bathroom, starring into the mirror at the person that was me. Hands reached up to pull down my famous buns, that yes, I still wore. I felt the soft wind my hair made as it fell to my ankles, there really was no reason to keep it so long anymore. No enemies were about, why not chop it off? So I made a note in my head to make a hair appointment. Back into the living room, not knowing if the white haired man had left or not, I turned on the TV.

" You watch entirely to much of that." Startled I jumped around to find Artemis with a tray holding tea and some cups.

" Do not." I huffed and sat down, looking pointedly at the screen. His chuckle made a soft echo and I smiled brightly despite my want not to.

" Well, drink some tea anyways couch potato." Artemis handed me a cup and smiled brightly at me. 

" You can't call me that! I'm sure you watch just as much mister designer." Oh, you've all been wondering what exactly Artemis does at NASA right? He designs everything they want him to, from shuttles to the suit's the astronauts wear. And he's amazingly good too! Artemis is…well he's Artemis. Is there any other way to explain such an exquisite man?

" Why were you coming over anyways?" I watched his confused expression for a second before his eyes widened.

" Oh! Yea, I came to talk you into a vacation. You could hang up with me on the phone so, this worked." Artemis smiled brightly and we got into a conversation about some new shuttle designs.

**

It was actually twelve o'clock when Artemis made his way to the door. O how I wished he wouldn't leave! So a pretty little idea popped into my small head. I can do anything I want just about, so why not this? Artemis was turning to place his coat on, it was kind of cold tonight. 

" Art?" My heart was pounding in my chest, now or never, that's what they say.

" Yea, Sere?" I think he noticed my look and I felt a blush creep up my face. 

It was over before I'd noticed I'd even done it! He looked so shocked, and what was that? Pleased? Is that the word I want? Yes, he was most definitely pleased. Man, what was taking him so long to say something?

" What was that?" I could tell he wanted to smile, but he was making me so nervous!

" A kiss." 

" That was a kiss?" He gave me a half cocked smile that he pulled of o so well, and brought me close. I thought I was dreaming when he kissed me with so much passion! Well, my days were looking much, much brighter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Something that I MAY continue in the future, if I get enough reviews. So review review!!!! Pretty please with a…hundred dollar on top???? Lol, C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


End file.
